


sushi

by stardots



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, but johnny still heart eyes him, established 2tae, everyone is done w/ jaehyun, its not even romantic just crack, not really m rated but not t either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardots/pseuds/stardots
Summary: Johnny has twelve days to teach Jaehyun Beethoven's 5th Symphony, but Jaehyun can't play the piano for shit





	sushi

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to deeply apologize to my muse for Jaehyun in this fic, even though he'll never know about this
> 
> inspired by [this](http://distinguishedbaloney.tumblr.com/post/138548504996) post

When you were a music major, the cork boards in the department building were always filled with requests for lessons or play jobs, besides ominous flyers to join a cult and a “cannibalist enthusiast” club with the disclaimer ‘your limbs are safe. maybe.’. Johnny often accepted quite a few of the cries of help from people wanting to learn to play a simple piece to impress their significant other, or cotton eyed joe acoustic for a party trick. Taeil had no patience when it came to teaching instruments, but he sometimes did vocal lessons, so the shorter guy grumbled when there were no such ads on the board after the weekend. A new cooking class (hopefully not related to the cannibal club) was present, so Taeil tore off a contact slip from it.

There was one very interesting request among the others though, and it woke Johnny and Taeil up better than the coffees they were drinking.

 

**_Wanted: Piano Lessons_ **

_Hi. I am Jaehyun and I need to learn how to play the piano before Saturday next week. My parents have been paying for me to get piano lessons every week for the last 7 years, but I never actually attended any of the lessons and I spent the money on candles instead. Now they want me to play Beethoven’s 5th Symphony at their wedding anniversary next weekend.  
_ _If you can teach me, be here tomorrow at 11.06 am with a piano. I am a fast learner (I once memorized the lyrics to “MMMBop” by Hanson in less than 8 hours) so I am pretty sure I will pick it up quickly. In return, I can teach you some cool tricks in Overwatch or tell you some facts about helicopters. Whichever you prefer. Not both though._

_Jaehyun_

 

There were slips with contact information messily torn so they were easy to rip off, and below hung another ad with the same font, title being ‘For Sale: Candles (2010 - Present)’.

“It’s too early in the morning for this.” Taeil cackled, taking a photo of the ads and posting them on his snapchat story.

“He knows MMMBop, he seems like a good guy.” Johnny mused, tearing off one of the slips with the guy’s… _Instagram_. He really had to slide into someone’s DMs for this, but Johnny seemed to be the only one who had taken one, unless the guy had posted one for all notice boards all over campus. “How bad at piano can he be? He must’ve at least attended like one lesson.”

“I can’t believe you’re actually thinking about helping him, he probably doesn’t even know what a piano _is_.” Taeil wheezed again, and Johnny swore he was about to blacklist all Geminis because Taeil was being too much. “Let’s check his feed before class.”

They searched up the username, and were met with a rather aesthetic row of pictures. They snorted at the sight of a galaxy printed glittery bong, the caption reading _'b_ _est dank souvenr evr… tysm @schng me chinese take out man’_ and a row of edgy emojis. Taeil made an ah-ha sound, snapping his fingers.

“That’s why his name sounded familiar, he’s Sicheng’s dealer!” Johnny raised an eyebrow, because what the fuck? “Or, maybe not _dealer_ , but they smoke together because Taeyong has asthma so Sicheng can’t smoke in their room.”

“Dude, Taeyong has asthma yet he sniffs fucking air cleanser, _dude_.”

“He says he’d rather die clean than germ infested.”

“... Ok real question.”

“Do I even wanna hear it?”

“Do you guys fuck in latex suits because he doesn’t like-”

“Nope, don’t wanna hear it.”

-

18:21  
**johnsvh:** I’ve played the piano since i was 5   
**johnsvh:** and i know b’s 5th symphony so   
**jungvevo:** omg can u help me plz   
**jungvevo:** wait how old r u   
**jungvevo:** not 5 right???   
**jungvevo:** what do ur parents say abt u bein on social media !!!!!   
**jungvevo:** im an nsfw acc

19:04  
**johnsvh:** chill im 22   
**johnsvh:** and you should put your acc on private if you dont want minors looking at your ass   
**jungvevo:** DESEXUALIZE NUDITY   
**johnsvh:** uh   
**johnsvh:** the piano room is empty at 12.15 tomorrow   
**jungvevo:** ok but can we finish before leet   
**johnsvh:** whats leet?   
**jungvevo:** 13:37 u uncultured swine   
**jungvevo:** ill be there at 12:02 dont keep me waitin bro   
**johnsvh:** you shouldnt go in before 12:15   
**johnsvh:** just a heads up

20:28  
**jungvevo:** my head is up (;   
**jungvevo:** r u into rping i need to get off

23:43  
**johnsvh:** sorry i was sleeping

-

The next day, Johnny opened the piano room at 12:12, only to be met by shrieks.

A guy wearing a beanie over blonde hair, jean jacket, black hoodie, black skinny jeans, and a yellow Fjällräven kanken on his back was standing there, grinning wide while Doyoung screamed something about no food in the music rooms. The docs on his feet really fulfilled the image, and Johnny had to admit he looked more like a regular instagrammer than a weed kid.

“Jaehyun?” Johnny tested, the blonde guy turning towards him proving that Johnny was right.

“Oh, you’re the dude with the boring Instagram!” He was carrying a pack of chips, so Johnny understood why Doyoung was screaming. Jaehyun noticed where Johnny’s eyes had landed, and took another chip out and put it in his mouth. “I had a severe case of munchies, had to get rid of it before our lesson started.”

“Oh my God, are you high?!” Doyoung still screamed, and Johnny was wondering if it was good for his voice. Maybe he was a regular pianist/vocalist during the day but performed in a screamo band during the night. He had to ask him at some point.

“Well… no. Just hungry.” Jaehyun replied, and then mumbled something about how it’s Oh My Girl, not Oh My God. “Disrespect to the nation’s princesses, man.”

“Your eyes are red.”

“It’s ‘cause I cried while fighting the monster guarding the chip bag.”

“Don’t tell me you fought the _vending machine_.”

“I fought the _monster_.”

“Doyoung, your room time is up.” Johnny tried to break the verbal war, succeeding (kind of) because Doyoung started packing up his bag. “I’ll clean up if he spills anything, he’s on my shoulders.”

“Your head won't be on your shoulders for long if it’s not pristine-” (Jaehyun sat down on the ground, raising his chip bag while singing “WE ARE PRISTIN!”, effectively spilling some chips out of it) “-in here after you’re done.”

“Weewoo weewoowee!” Jaehyun dramatically sang, standing up to hide behind Johnny to protect himself from Doyoung.

“After School deserved better.” Was Doyoung’s goodbye, cursing Pledis under his breath and muttering about how he had to remember to vote for NU’EST on Produce 101 as he left the room. Johnny walked over to the grand piano, motioning for Jaehyun to follow him. The other did so after picking up the stray chips from the ground, eating them. At least he worked like a vacuum cleaner if he dropped more chips.

“So, do you know how to play anything?” Johnny asked as Jaehyun sat down, licking his fingers free of grease before wiping them on his hoodie. His eyes widened, like he suddenly remembered something, and Johnny hoped it wasn’t an act just so he could escape the lesson.

“Before we start!” Jaehyun shrugged off his backpack, rummaging inside it for a moment before pulling out a candle that had been burnt down halfway. “This is a rare carrot cake scented Yankee Candle, and I’ll sell it to you for a whooping-”

“You can give it to me in exchange of these lessons.” Johnny challenged, and Jaehyun pouted before putting the candle back in his bag because candles were apparently worth more than piano lessons. “Now, can you play something?”

“I’m basically Debussy’s prodigee.” The younger started with turning on the metronome, then he played a single note, before going ahead and smashing his fingers against all the keys.

“That’s not fucking Debussy.” Johnny deadpanned, knowing this wasn’t going to go well, and Jaehyun would probably not even master ‘twinkle twinkle little star’ before next week.

“You all will appreciate my musical genuisness when I’m dead.” Jaehyun continued to hammer down the keys, so Johnny held his wrists to stop him. “I wasn’t finished, I’m composing the next Für Elise!”

“Before you go deaf and shit, let’s start with learning an one-finger song.”

-

Jaehyun was cute, but also a hobby nudist, and did rituals and spells whenever he felt like it. Those were the things Johnny learned when he entered Jaehyun’s room (he shared a flat with a guy called Kun, and he was just as eccentric) the second day of lessons, the owner sitting naked with a pentagram in front of him, about twenty candles lit. At least he wasn’t high.

“Hey.” Johnny greeted, trying to keep his eyes above waist level so Jaehyun kept some dignity.

“The summoning spell worked!”

“The what now?”

“You’re here!” Jaehyun stood up, and Johnny looked up at the ceiling. There was something spilt on it, but he really didn’t want to figure out exactly _what_ it was. “Is that a baby piano!?”

“It’s a keyboard.” Johnny explained, walking further into the room to find a relatively safe place to put the instrument. “And we planned for me to come now.”

“I can make you come now.”

“If you can learn London Bridge today, I’ll bust a nut.”

“... I-” Jaehyun stammered, seemingly flabbergasted, before wiping at his eyes. “You’re not as boring as your Instagram makes you out to be.”

“If that’s a compliment, thank you, I guess.” Johnny plugged in the piano after pulling out an odd looking charger (he didn’t want to know what it was for) and moving a dozen of candles. There were candles literally everywhere in the room, even spilling out from the door-less closet, and Johnny wondered where the other even kept his clothes (again, he didn’t really want to know).  He turned on the keyboard and looked at Jaehyun expectantly, who had pulled on some Rilakkuma printed shorts and what seemed to be a boxing robe. “Ready to play?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Johnny choked.

“I mean, _Johnny_. Your name fucking sucks, who calls their kid Johnny!?” Jaehyun tripped over a candle gracefully, barely saving his ass from falling by stepping on another one, crying out like he had stepped on a lego. “And don’t say ‘ready to play’, you’re not fucking Christian Grey!”

“I’m not but…” They both snorted, even though none of them were exactly having the time of their lives. “That rhymed, I’m dying.”

Jaehyun did not succeed in learning ‘London Bridge’.

-

Third day of lessons didn’t go much better than the first two, Jaehyun barging into Johnny’s room with three McDonald's take-away bags in his arms.

“Munchies.”

Jaehyun learned to play the first fourteen notes of ‘twinkle twinkle little star’ after scarfing down three happy meals (Johnny got one fry, with dip, Jaehyun wasn’t _that_ mean), only because he could see colors as he hit the keys, and Johnny used those colors to say what he should play next.

-

Fourth day, and Johnny wanted to cry because there hadn’t been any progress.

“Why on earth do you smell like weed infused with vanilla?” Taeil asked as Johnny sat next to him for music theory, Johnny just sighing.

“I have just spent two hours in a room where a dude smoked cannabis while a vanilla scented candle was burning in the background, _f_ _or effect._ ”

“Are you still trying to teach Jaehyun how to play Beethoven?” Taeil snorted, scrolling through his Twitter feed. He looked up when he got no reply, furrowing his eyebrows. “Wait, your eyes are red.”

“... I like the scent of vanilla, reminds me of my mom’s vanilla pudding.”

“Johnny.”

“When you say ‘forward’ or ‘back’, your lips actually move in those directions.”

“ _Johnny_.”

Okay, first sentence was kind of a lie, there had been progress in Johnny and Jaehyun’s friendship as they passed a joint, and that counted right?

-

03.48 ****  
**jungvevo sent a video** ****__  
**jungvevo:** yiruma who???   
**jungvevo:** only know a jung jaehyun

08:13  
**johnsvh:** you fucking   
**johnsvh:** DONT PUT YOUR DICK ON MY KEYBOARD WHAT THE FUCK

11:01  
**jungvevo:** i practiced so much my finger is swollen now   
**jungvevo sent an image** ****  
**johnsvh:** i cant believe   
**johnsvh:** ur a fuckboy   
**johnsvh:** who uses my poor innocent keyboard to send dickpics

12:20  
**jungvevo sent a video** ****  
**johnsvh:** ..   
**johnsvh:** you actually played london bridge   
**johnsvh:** jae omg   
**johnsvh:** but dont fuckign sing fergie over a children’s song   
**jungvevo:** not to be that person but   
**jungvevo:** how come everytime you come around   
**johnsvh:** dont.   
**jungvevo:** my london london bridge   
**jungvevo:** FINE

19:58  
**jungvevo sent a video** **  
** **jungvevo:** i tipped my candle oops

22:03  
**johnsvh:** the fact that you poured wax onto your floor to spell out that   
**johnsvh:** is impressing   
**johnsvh:** but im nOT SENDING NUDES

-

After Jaehyun learned to play ‘London Bridge’ by himself on Saturday, Johnny had gone out to get smashed with his friends, so Sunday was planned to be spent watching a whale documentary and bemoan life and nursing a hangover. That plan went to the trash bin after being maculated, because Jaehyun dragged Kun into Johnny’s apartment, saying he made the poor dude sick after _cursing_ him.

Since they both were under… _influence_ , Johnny decided the hospital wouldn’t be a good idea, so he called up resident medical student Lee Taeyong. Taeyong had no idea how to deal with a curse, but he did a regular check up on Kun, Jaehyun crying into Sicheng’s shoulder who Taeyong had brought along for support.

“He’s dying and it’s my fault!” Jaehyun sobbed, Sicheng rubbing his back comfortingly while singing the opening to My Little Pony. “I’m too young to go to jail because of that loser!”

“If I go to hell I’m dragging you with me.” Kun wheezed from Johnny’s couch, Taeyong almost choking him because Kun kept singing ‘Witch Doctor’, but just the ‘ooh eeh ooh ah aah ting tang walla walla bing bang’ part over and over again. “I always hated your guts.”

“Your soap collection is shitty.”

“I’ll throw all your candles into a bonfire if I make it out alive from this room.”

“I’ll cook all your soap and make soa-oup.”

Being a hero without a cape, Taeil barged into the apartment with Doyoung in tow, carrying five huge boxes of pizza and effectively breaking off the argument.

“Who’s ready for some Hawaiian style?” Taeil cheered, but stopped midway when he noticed all the people in the room. It was just going to be Johnny, him, and Doyoung, but his boyfriend, his boyfriend’s roommate, his boyfriend’s roommate's smoke buddy, and his boyfriend’s roommate’s smoke buddy’s roommate were there too.

“Pineapple does not belong on fucking pizza.” Kun yelled from his deathbed, Taeyong stuffing a sock into his mouth to shut him up.

“He has food poisoning.” The temporary doctor explained, before turning to give his boyfriend the softest of smiles. “I’m always ready to hula with you, babe.”

“Even though that’s more disgusting than cute, I’m jealous.” Johnny muttered, walking over to the pizza boxes to grab himself a slice. Just as he was about to take one, a hand collided with his, and he swore he saw glitter, flower petals and a pink background appearing out of nowhere. “Y-you can take it.”

“N-no, you take it.” Jaehyun smiled, a blush on his cheeks, and Johnny really wished it was Doyoung he was staring at because he could never look at Doyoung romantically after finding out he was into furry porn.

“No, you.”

“Okay, thanks man.” The magic was broken by Jaehyun as he took the slice, wandering over to Kun to wave it in his face before eating it. Kun shook his fist in the air, and then shrieked about breakfast, so Taeyong was quick to hand him a bucket so the breakfast didn’t get all over Johnny’s floor.

Johnny hated to admit it, but Jaehyun’s dickpics kind of wooed him a little.

-

Come monday, Johnny could really feel that he didn’t take care of his hangover completely. He was ready for an alien invasion, and they could probe him and stuff for all he cared, because his head was kind of pounding so in turn his fingers were unable to pound out the Chopin Etude he was practising.

Jaehyun was dead to the world, so there luckily weren’t any extra piano lessons that day, but Johnny still felt a little sad.

-

“It hurts me to share this…” Jaehyun started, looking down into his lap while biting his lip on Tuesday afternoon. There were tears in his eyes, threatening to spill, and Johnny wanted to reach over and comfort him. He looked devastated, heart burning from words he had yet to speak. Like a saint among demons, his hair glowed in the sunlight peering through the window, and he was oh so beautiful. With a fragile expression, he met Johnny’s gaze. Pain, despair- “But your deck fucking sucks, what the hell.”

“I can’t read tarot, you have to elaborate.”

“I don’t even wanna read this anymore, and you’re supposed to save my ass from my parents?” The younger huffed, crossing his arms. He was clad in a Link cosplay, because it was his ‘comfort wear’, and he wore it because he failed a test.

“Well, you know how to play one song.” Johnny commented while crossing his arms, nodding towards the keyboard Jaehyun was still borrowing (“Honestly I never want it back.” “I can make Taeyong clean it okay!”)

“It’s not Beethoven though, they’ll make me heirless!” The blonde clutched his chest, staring out the window in agony.

“Are you a rich kid?” Jaehyun made a bread face, Johnny chortled. “Why the fuck are you trying to sell your candles when you have a trust fund called ‘my parent’s wallet’?”

“To hide evidence.”

Jaehyun played ‘London Bridge’ two and a half times, Johnny borrowing toe socks to wear on his hands while he played ‘Claire De Lune’.

They were kind of smitten with each other, sitting there with a classic Debussy piece filling their ears while one of the installed drum beats in the keyboard played in the background.

-

23:31  
**jungvevo sent an image  
** **jungvevo:** oops wrong chat  
**jungvevo:** but  
**jungvevo:** hey there ;)

23:50  
**johnsvh:** im not the only target of your terror huh  
**johnsvh:** go send that nude to that other chat

02:58  
**jungvevo:** :(

03:26  
**jungvevo:** tbh there is no other chat  
**jungvevo:** ur the only 1   
**jungvevo:** i want to see my quality nudes  
**jungvevo:** seriously  
**jungvevo:** like if ur down i can show u irl im down for it

03:49  
**jungvevo:** im outside  
**jungvevo:** let me in  
**johnsvh:** go home an d g O tosleep  
**johnsvh:** st op ringing my fuckifn door bell  
**jungvevo:** pls i brought snacks  
**jungvevo:** \+ that cool bong u thought was a butt plug

04:06  
**jungvevo:** PLS ITS LIKE 10 MINS UNTIL 4:20

 

 **168 likes  
** **jungvevo  
** 420 blaze it we get #lit @johnsvh

 **kimdo** explains why johnny wasn't in class this morning  
**schng** i cant believe u dropped me during 420 for that noodle  
**lty95** am i the only one noticing they’re naked  
**jungvevo** @lty95 do u like my calvin klein boxers  
**jungvevo** johnny did  
**jungvevo** <33333  
**qkun** @johnsvh this is ur chance to poison that motherfucker’s weed  
**markuree** my mom threatened to delete my ig bc of this pic i’m scarred for life  
**moontae** @lty95 when will we be this kind of goals  
**moontae** @lty95 we can even smoke febreze

-

Waking up next to Jaehyun after missing three out of three classes on Wednesday was totally worth it, Johnny decided.

They hadn’t even done anything, just maybe kissed each other on the cheek, but that was cool.

-

“TWO FUCKING DAYS LEFT AND I STILL ONLY KNOW HOW TO PLAY LONDON BRIDGE!” Jaehyun screeched smack in the middle of a coffee shop on Thursday, Doyoung throwing a bagel at the other to shut him up.

“That’s what you get for spending all your time in another dimension.” Doyoung huffed, and Johnny tried to hide his snicker behind his hand.

“It’s not my fault my teacher is so hot I can’t concentrate.” Johnny stopped snickering, his face turning positively red, and the others (everyone from the ‘Kun is cursed’ fiasco actually) around the table whistled. Except for Sicheng, he couldn’t whistle, so he sang some parts from Blackpink’s ‘Whistle’ instead. “Did you guys know Johnny has fucking _guns_?”

“He does?” Doyoung eyed Johnny suspiciously, squeezing his bicep. “Huh, he does.”

“I told you me and Johnny were working out so we had to stop the Monday movie marathons.” Taeil supplied, Doyoung huffing again.

“I believe you.”

“So…” Taeyong started, carefully monitoring each bite he took from his double chocolate chip cookie in case there were any hairs in it. “Are you guys dating now?”

“No.” Was their mutual reply, Johnny letting out a relieved sigh because he didn’t fuck up by saying the opposite of Jaehyun.

“He has to like, do something romantic to get this ass.” Jaehyun winked, and Kun laughed.

“What ass?”

“Go back to your mother country, your ass is as flat as it.”

“In fact, Mount Everest is in China.” Sicheng stated, Kun saying something in Chinese that had them both snicker.

“Only half of it.” Johnny countered, and Kun paled.

“HE DID SOMETHING ROMANTIC! STANDING UP FOR ME AND SHIT-” Taeyong threw his cookie at Jaehyun because he did find a piece of hair in it, but it also shut the younger up so it was all good.

-

“You have to come with me tomorrow, _please_.” Jaehyun was on his knees, forehead touching the ground as he begged for Johnny to accompany him to his parents’ wedding anniversary. “We can pretend I broke my arm and then you can play Beethoven’s 5th Symphony and everything will be good in the world!”

“Is it a date?” Johnny asked, and Jaehyun looked up at him with wide eyes. “Like, a date-date.”

“No!” Jaehyun got back up, holding onto Johnny’s shoulders and shaking him. Johnny had majorly fucked up, he realized, and Jaehyun had just seen him as a new smoke buddy all this time probably. “We can’t have our anniversary land on my parents’ wedding day, that’s atrocious!”

_Oh._

“Oh.” Johnny looked at Jaehyun, and Jaehyun looked at Johnny, and they looked some more. “Wanna go on a date with me right now?”

“Fuck yes, daddy.”

-

After snagging a cast from Taeyong’s storage of medical supplies, the plan was set in motion. Jaehyun’s parents accepted the fact that Jaehyun has “sprained his wrist”, and Johnny played Beethoven’s 5th Symphony flawlessly.

Even with his arm in a cast, Jaehyun tried to jerk Johnny off under the table during dinner, which ended up with Jaehyun actually spraining his wrist from hitting the cast against the table one too many times.

Making out on a hospital bed while MGMT’s Kids and Toto’s Africa played from a phone speaker was pretty neat, though.

Until the doctor came in, at least.

-

Some months and emotional turmoil later (Kun had threatened Johnny to pay rent for staying over at his and Jaehyun’s place too much, and Jaehyun hadn’t taken it well) Jaehyun had moved into Johnny’s apartment (Kun didn’t end up on the streets when he had to pay full rent because he was also rich or something, no one really knew but no one dared to ask where all his money came from). Instead of selling all his candles, he had bought more, and Johnny was sure he was slowly poisoned to death by all the scents that would enter his nostrils before he even opened the apartment door.

It was fine and lovely though, and created a nice atmosphere while cuddling. Currently, they were wearing matching Calvin Klein boxers, and Jaehyun insisted they should take an artsy picture that Johnny could put on his Instagram to make it less boring. It had just been up for maybe five minutes, but was the most liked post on his entire feed. Jaehyun said it was his spell for instagram likes that was working.

“So you know how Kun is an intern at your dad’s company?” Johnny asked as he opened his camera roll, looking for a screenshot of a snap he had gotten earlier. Jaehyun had broken his phone because he left it next to a candle, so it was currently buried in wax.

“Mhm.”

“Read this.”Jaehyun leaned his head onto Johnny’s shoulder so he could take a peek at the screen.

 

**_Wanted: Piano Lessons_ **

_Hello. It’s the Boss Man and I need to learn how to play the piano before Thursday. My son thinks that I’ve attended piano lessons every week for the last 20 years, but I never actually attended any of the lessons and I spent the money on going to the arcade and beat n00bs in Dance Dance Revolution. Now he wants me to play Debussy's Claire De Lune on his five month anniversary with his boyfriend.  
_ _If you can teach me, bring a piano to my office tomorrow at lunch. I am a fast learner (I once memorized the lyrics to “MMMBop” by Hanson in less than 8 hours with my son) so I am pretty sure I will pick it up quickly. In return, I can give you a promotion or grant you free coffee privileges. Whichever you prefer. Not both though._

_The CEO Jung_

 

“Maybe you should have a heart to heart with your dad?”

“Nah, he stole my limited edition spicy cocoa candle once, let him suffer.”

**Author's Note:**

> surprise there's no sushi in this fic but listen to [sushi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7HCAwJDRCc) by kyle andrews which is this fic's theme song
> 
> this is basically the "do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head" meme and this is what's inside my head johnjae and horrible humor is this even humor anyways i love johnjae who would have guessed n o t m e...
> 
> when will i write something serious again


End file.
